callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friedrich Steiner
. Doctor Friedrich Steiner was a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was a German scientist who created the chemical weapon Nova-6, a nerve toxin capable of killing a human in a matter of seconds. Biography Bio Steiner was born on June 11, 1904 in Hamburg, Germany. Not much else is known about his early life. World War Two Before the war Friedrich Steiner was a genius who had earned a collection of degrees and was thus sought by the Waffen-SS for his service in the Wunderwaffen projects. His role was the creation of Nova 6, a toxin with such deadliness even the creator himself was horrified. Post-War Towards the end of the war, Steiner belonged to the task force which was sent to launch Nova 6 loaded rockets towards the United States, but his cargo ship was crippled by British bomber planes and trapped in the Arctic ice. As much as they tried to salvage what they could, Germany lost the war. To cut a deal for himself, Steiner defected to the Soviet Union and subsequently was captured by a strike team lead by Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko and commanded by Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko. Under the traitorous Dragovich's orders, Steiner uses Reznov's squad for the "demonstration" of the Nova-6, while most of the squad including Dimitri are killed, Reznov and what is left of his men manage to escape amid the chaos created by a British strike team. Reznov vows revenge on Steiner for the death of Dimitri, his friend and companion. Although Reznov escapes after having caused the destruction of the original Nova-6 shipment, for the next 23 years Steiner works for Dragovich to make a refined version of the toxin, the centerpiece of conquest against America. Rebirth Island After his role in the creation of Nova 6 has become known, Steiner is listed a top-priority target for SOG. His facility in the Ural Mountains is revealed by Daniel Clarke, a former freelance chemist who worked for Project Nova before his escape. As Jason Hudson and Grigori Weaver reach the facility, Steiner makes contact with them and once again negotiates for his life: not only does Steiner tell them of Dragovich's plan, but also he discloses something more dire. In thirty-six hours the United States would be hit with Nova 6 by Dragovich's sleeper cells. Steiner offers to tell them how to stop the attack if only the two could retrieve him from "Rebirth Island." Death However, before the two can extract him, Mason arrives and executes Steiner thinking Viktor Reznov is achieving his revenge. When one of the interrogators states that they wanted Steiner alive and asks why Mason killed him, Mason states that the numbers he was hearing told him to do so. Gallery Steiner2.jpg|Steiner in 1945 Steiner_Meets_Mason_BO.png|Steiner in 1968 Steiner_and_Dragovich_Conversation.png|Steiner and Dragovich talking about Nova 6 steinerPN.jpg|Steiner awaiting Reznov in "Project Nova" Steiner_holding_his_Mosin-Nagant.jpg|Steiner holding his Mosin-Nagant in "Project Nova". Notice it is being held like a pistol Mason executing.png|Mason executing Steiner in "Rebirth". Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner at Mason's Operation.png|Steiner as he brainwashes Mason STEINER.jpg|A brainwashed Mason looks at Steiner Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's dead body Reznov Steiner.JPG|Steiner being choked by Viktor Reznov Reznov_punching_Steiner_BO.png|Viktor Reznov punching Steiner Try to stop Mason.jpg|Mason about to kill Steiner Steiner's_Cellphone.jpg|A picture of Steiner and a few numbers (526-69-2687:46) found in "Victor Charlie" SteinerCLSOEUP.jpg|Steiner Smoking World War II red army picture.jpg|Picture taken during "Project Nova". From left to right: Dimitri Petrenko, Lev Kravchenko, Friedrich Steiner, Nikita Dragovich, and Viktor Reznov. Trivia *Reznov, Dimitri, Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner had a photo taken with the wrecked ship as a backdrop before they entered the ship for the Nova 6. The photo can be found at Kravchenko's office both at the underground command post and the cave compound. *He is the first German to be the player's ally in the campaign of the ''Call of Duty'' series. *Before walking to the ship, one will see Steiner holding a Mosin-Nagant with what looks like a pistol grip but this "grip" is his P38 going through the rifle itself. *On the intel page for the mission WMD, his name is incorrectly spelled "Freidrich Steiner" when it should be Friedrich Steiner. *Steiner is an opportunist since he defects to the Soviet Union until he realized his use was up so he tried to defect to America though he was killed by Mason before he could do so. *He is the only primary antagonist in Black Ops to be killed by a pistol. Quotes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Killed in Action Category:Russia